The application acceleration relates to software which may increase a speed of an application.
Much software such as Tencent PC manager has an application acceleration function. For example, the Tencent PC manager performs starting acceleration for a game and application software with a combination of the C++ language and the lua (an embedded scripting language) engine. In this case, every time game support or application support is added, the program codes require to be changed, and a class is added to package support for the lua script. In addition, due to independence of data of the lua engine, the data cannot be shared. Therefore, operation efficiency and maintenance efficiency of the above application acceleration solution are low.